During arterial reconstruction or bypass procedures, the target artery is generally clamped proximal and distal to an anastomotic site for a brief interval to provide a blood-free field for performing the anastomosis. However, interruption of blood flow in the recipient artery may be dangerous to the patient. Ischemia to the heart during coronary artery bypass may result in myocardial infarction. Similarly, ischemia to the brain during carotid endarterectomy may result in stroke. Consequently, surgeons often place an arterial shunt in the artery undergoing reconstruction, to avoid the potential for ischemic complications. The arterial shunt is a flexible tube that is inserted into the arteriotomy. The outer diameter of the shunt approximates the inner diameter of the artery, so that flow is maintained in the artery and ischemia does not occur as the arterial bypass or endarterectomy is being performed.
Presently, it is difficult to remove a shunt following its use. As the anastomosis is being completed, or the artery is being closed following endarterectomy, the last several suture loops at the entry site of the shunt are not cinched down, and the shunt is worked out of the artery. Shunt removal is a delicate process, and it may be difficult to perform without disrupting the anastomosis being formed. The anastomotic suture may be broken, or tension on the suture may cause it to cut through the arterial wall.